Amino-s-triazines of the formula ##STR2## wherein x may be --NH.sub.2 or --OH, are known in the art, as are many derivatives thereof. The chemistry of melamine (x.dbd.NH.sub.2), and ammelide (x.dbd.OH) is summarized in "s-Triazines and Derivatives", Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York, 1959.
Spiro phosphate compounds of the structure ##STR3## wherein Y is --OR or --Cl, are also known in the art, and are referred to as derivatives of pentaerythritol diphosphates or by the coined term pentates; e.g., where Y.dbd.Cl, the compound may be called dichloropentate. Salts of the free acid, wherein Y is --OH, do not appear to be widely studied.